


a moment of peace

by dykespeon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/pseuds/dykespeon
Summary: luz and amity share their first kiss in a nice, calm moment
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 215





	a moment of peace

In the extensive shelves of Bonesborough's public library, behind one particular bookshelf hidden away, two girls, a human and a witchling, sat shoulder to shoulder, taking turns reading from the book that the human held. The Good Witch Azura's first installment, something both had read a thousand times over but had no problem re-reading once more. Both were enchanted with the children's novel, but also each other. The human found the witchling's voice impressions to be incredibly charming, while the witchling looked at the human with admiration every time it was her turn to read.

Eventually all good things must come to an end, though, and the two reached the bottom of the book's final page. The human gently closed it and put it aside, a grin on her face.

“Amity, your Hecate impression was perfect!! I didn't know you could act like that!” the excited girl spoke.

The witchling giggled, a small blush on her face. “Well, you're the perfect Azura, Luz. You're basically the same person.”

“Aww, you think I'm heroic don't you?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Oh.”

Silence. Luz looked dumbfounded, while Amity looked like she was having trouble comprehending what she just admitted.

“Um- Anyway! You should, uh, come in some time when I'm reading to the kids. You'd be a great partner,” the witchling stumbled out.

The human dramatically gasped, seeming to instantly drop the awkward exchange they'd just shared. “Really?? You'd let me read with you?? Let's do it!”

“You- You want to?”

“Yeah!”

“Cool.” A small smile grew on the witchling's face.

“Yeah, cool.” The human shared the same expression.

The two stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes all of a sudden. It seemed like time had gone into slow motion, the position they were stuck in momentarily broken when Amity's eyes flickered down to Luz's lips.

And then, before the pair knew it, they were sharing a clumsy, but tender, kiss. Their noses bumped slightly (neither of them leaned to the side enough) and it took a second for both of them to close their eyes, but it was nice. Very nice.

They slowly moved away from each other as reality began to kick back in, both red in the face and in awe of what had happened.

“Oh my gosh,” Luz managed to squeak out, her hands trembling.

“I'm sorry-”

“Sorry-”

The human and the witchling both tried to speak at the same time, stopping when they realized what they were doing. A beat, and then they were both having a giggling fit, giddy about the kiss they shared.

As they calmed down, Amity started, “That was, uh…”

“Nice,” Luz finished.

The two giggled again, finally able to face each other again, moving into a comfortable silence.

“So…”

“Wanna do that again?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry for the short fic


End file.
